companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Panzer Elite Headquarters
|armor = None |produces = Panzer Grenadiers * A versatile elite assault infantry squad. * Costs , * Takes 25 or 34 seconds to produce Kettenkrad * A fast unarmed multi-purpose reconnaissance vehicle. * Costs , * Takes 25 seconds to produce |abilities = Reinforce Squad * Can reinforce nearby Infantry units * Costs vary by unit type |upgrades = |global_upgrades = Incendiary Grenades * Grants the Throw Incendiary Grenade ability to all Infantry units. * Affects Panzer Grenadiers, Tank Buster Heavy Infantry, Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry. * Costs , * Takes 35 seconds to install Defensive Operations * Enables automatic healing of Infantry within the Headquarter's vicinity. * Automatic healing also at all Panzer Elite Reinforcement Points. * Enables ability cooldown-time reduction for all units within the Headquarter's vicinity. * Costs , * Takes 35 seconds to install Activate Panther Battlegroup * Grants the Panther Battle Group Command Ability which allows calling in two Panther tanks. * Requires the Kampfgruppe Kompanie Upgrade from the Kampfgruppe Kompanie * Requires the Support Kommand Upgrade from the Panzer-Support Kommand * Requiers the Jager Kommand Upgrade from the Panzer-Jager Kommand * Costs , * The new Command Ability costs an additional , whenever it is used. * Takes 30 seconds to install }} The Panzer Elite Headquarters is the primary production and HQ facility for the Panzer Elite section in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. In Multiplayer/Skirmish battles, one is given for free to a Panzer Elite player, and will remain on the map until the end of the game. It determines the location of your HQ Territory, produces basic Panzer Elite units, reinforces infantry, and has three important Global Upgrades for purchase. Overview Like all other factions in the game, the Panzer Elite begin their operations by constructing a Headquarters. This is the principle structure that initiates the construction of the rest of the Panzer Elite force. Like other factions, the Headquarters is the most important building, as it determines the root of all supply lines and is responsible for construction of the most basic units - and thus the construction of almost anything else the Panzer Elite will field during a match. Skirmish and Multiplayer battles always begin with a Panzer Elite Headquarters already constructed somewhere on the map. There is no need to pay to purchase one. The sector this building is in is treated as the Panzer Elite HQ Territory: all sectors directly linked back to it at any time are considered to be "in supply", adding to your resource income as appropriate. Captured sectors that are not directly linked back to the HQ are "out of supply" and do not add to resource income at all. The Panzer Elite Headquarters produces two very basic units in the Panzer Elite army: the Kettenkrad scout vehicle, and the Panzer Grenadier squad. These two units form much of the starting Panzer Elite forces, with the Panzer Grenadiers being your only method for constructing other structures, and hence more unit types. By default, the Panzer Elite Headquarters can reinforce any nearby Axis infantry unit (within a radius of 25 meters). It can be outfitted with the Defensive Operations Global Upgrade to allow healing nearby infantry as well, and reduce the cooldown times for many units' abilities. This upgrade also grants the healing ability to Panzer Elite Reinforcement Points whenever these are created around the map. Two additional Global Upgrades are also available for purchase here; one allows Panzer Grenadiers to throw incendiary grenades, and the other opens up the option to summon two Panther tanks from off-map, albeit at an extremely high cost. As per the Panzer Elite tech hierarchy, the first of these two upgrades is absolutely crucial for the use of advanced infantry abilities. If the Panzer Elite Headquarters is ever destroyed, it will turn into a "rubble" structure but will not disappear from the map. Instead, it can be repaired by any Axis unit that has this capability, and once fully repaired (back to ) will resume normal operations. If all repair-capable Axis units are destroyed while the Panzer Elite Headquarters is in the "rubble" state, the Panzer Elite player will be considered to have lost the game. There is no way to construct a new Headquarters other than repairing the existing one. Production The Panzer Elite Headquarters can produce two of the Panzer Elite force's most basic units: the Panzer Grenadiers squad, and the Kettenkrad scout vehicle. Both of these units form the early logistical backbone of the Panzer Elite army, and the Panzer Grenadiers are pretty much required for the construction of all other Panzer Elite base structures. Panzer Grenadiers * Costs , * Takes 25 or 34 seconds to complete The Panzer Grenadiers are the core infantry unit for the Panzer Elite army. They are essentially assault infantry, armed initially with Kar98 rifles, but can receive several weapons package upgrades to enhance their combat effectiveness. They come in units of 3 men, but a Global Upgrade can be purchased to increase the size of their squads to 4 men, in which case their construction will cost , . Panzer Grenadiers can construct all 4 base structures for the Panzer Elite force, and so are crucial for the development of the Panzer Elite tech tree. They can also perform repair on buildings and vehicles. There are more than a few Global Upgrades and Command Upgrades that will open up entirely new abilities for the Panzer Grenadiers. Kettenkrad * Costs , * Takes 25 seconds to complete This cheap vehicle is unarmed but fast-moving. Its primary abilities include the capture of sector points, as well as detection of camouflaged units and mines within a large radius. They are initially used for fast land-grabs and scouting, but can later be used to harass the enemy by quickly seizing territory and disrupting supply lines. Each Tactical Doctrine available to the Panzer Elite will further enhance the Kettenkrad's abilities, turning it into a valuable support unit (though it remains unarmed nonetheless). It may be responsible for booby-trapping sector points against enemy capture, scouting enemy positions with the help of camouflage, or providing fast-response repair to Panzer Elite vehicles and structures. Abilities The only manually-activated ability of the Panzer Elite Headquarters building is the ability to reinforce infantry units in its vicinity. Further automatic abilities are unlocked by obtaining Global Upgrades (see below). Reinforce Squad *Costs vary based on reinforced unit *Activation: Through the target unit's menu *Duration varies based on reinforced unit Any infantry squad within 25 meters of the Panzer Elite Headquarters can replenish lost men for a specific cost and duration determined by the type of unit being reinforced. Note that the HQ does not heal wounded infantry unless the proper Global Upgrade is purchased (see below). Also note that infantry garrisoned inside the structure need to exit it first in order to reinforce. Global Upgrades Three Global Upgrades may be purchased at the Panzer Elite Headquarters. The first, hand-thrown Incendiary Grenades, is invaluable for Panzer Grenadiers in taking out enemy infantry units and structures. The Defensive Operations upgrade allows the HQ to radiate an aura of healing in its sector and dramatically reduce cooldown times on all unit abilities. Finally, the Activate Panther Battlegroup upgrade unlocks a Command Ability to call two heavy tanks to the battlefield. Incendiary Grenades * Costs , * Takes 35 seconds to install Once this upgrade is installed, all Panzer Elite Infantry units will receive the ability "Throw Incendiary Grenade". This type of grenade explodes with less force than a normal American "pineapple" grenade, but spreads a burning substance over the affected area that will damage units over time. This is especially effective against infantry in buildings, though it will also kill stationary weapon crews in the open quite effectively. The units affected by this upgrade are: * Panzer Grenadiers * Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry * Tank Buster Heavy Infantry The upgrade applies to all currently-existing and future-built units automatically. Defensive Operations * Costs , * Takes 35 seconds to install When this upgrade is purchased, the Panzer Elite Headquarters will immediately begin radiating a healing aura that extends to the entire sector the headquarters is in. Every infantry unit in the sector will regenerate health at a rate of about per second. This will completely heal a very-injured infantryman within less than a minute. Additionally, the following units will experience a massive (98%!) reduction in cooldown times for the listed abilities, as long as they remain within the HQ sector: * All infantry units: Incendiary Grenade, AT Grenade and Panzerfaust abilities as available. * Panzer Grenadier squads: Suppressive Fire Volley ability (if available). * Mortar Halftrack: Incendiary Barrage ability. * Kettenkrad: Booby-Traps ability (if available). * Light AT Halftrack: Tread Breaker and Focused Firing abilities. Finally, with this Global Upgrade, all Reinforcement Points established by Panzer Elite forces will also have a healing aura similar to the one described above (but not the cooldown reduction aura). They radiate this aura within 25 meters of their position. Activate Panther Battlegroup * Costs , * Takes 30 seconds to install The only effect of purchasing this Global Upgrade is the addition of a new Command Ability called Panther Battle Group. This Command Ability costs , to use. When activated, it will call in two Panther heavy tanks to the battlefield from off-map. This gives a significant boost to the Panzer Elite force, as these are some of the most powerful tank-buster tanks available in the game. Of course, the high cost may be prohibitive, but in a pinch these two tanks can save the day. The prerequisite upgrades to enable this ability are: *Kampfgruppe Kompanie: Kampfgruppe Kompanie Upgrade *Panzer-Jäger Kommand: Jager-Kommand Upgrade *Panzer-Support Kommand: Support-Kommand Upgrade Tactics At the start of a battle, the Panzer Elite only have their Panzer Elite Headquarters and a single Kettenkrad, which means production has to begin immediately. Skip the Global Upgrades, they can wait for later. Only personal style determines whether the best starting production should be more Kettenkrads, Panzer Grenadiers, or a combination of both. However, eventually you will need to produce at least one unit of Panzer Grenadiers to enable construction of other buildings. As to Global Upgrades, again this depends on player style, but at least one of the basic upgrades (either Incendiary Grenades or Defensive Operations) will come in handy early on. The Activate Panzer Battlegroup ability may look like a cheap and excellent choice, but it only enables a Command Ability that costs to activate, so this should be postponed until much later in the battle. Protect your Panzer Elite Headquarters at all costs. Losing this structure will cause a massive decrease in Manpower income. Early Production Most players will begin the game by producing a unit of Panzer Grenadiers. This infantry unit can go on to capture more territory, or begin construction of another base structure to widen your options. Alternately, you can focus on the production of at least one or more Kettenkrads to augment your free starting unit. These vehicles can quickly capture a lot more territory than Panzer Grenadiers could in the same timeframe. If you're going to select the Scorched Earth Tactics doctrine, do so as quickly as possible and get those Kettenkrads to capture and then Booby-Trap several forward sectors close to the enemy's base. This could cost him a few infantry units, giving you an advantage straight away. Late Production Later in the game, both Kettenkrads and Panzer Grenadiers may become less important to produce. Kettenkrads may retain some usefulness thanks to Doctrine-bestowed abilities, but are not offensive units that can help subdue the enemy. Panzer Grenadiers can often be replaced with Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry and/or Tank Buster Heavy Infantry, both of which cost more but are better-armed. Protecting your HQ Whatever happens, do not lose your HQ. If the enemy manage to destroy it, you will lose per minute from your income, and will have to spend quite some time rebuilding it. If you have no repair units available, you may not be able to rebuild the HQ at all since it is the only structure that can produce such units (with the exception of a Luftwaffe Tactics company, which can field a Luftwaffe Squad from off-map). Fortunately, once the Defensive Operations Global Upgrade has been purchased, defending the HQ sector becomes considerably easier. Infantry units in the sector will automatically heal at a reasonable rate, and many units will have their special ability cooldown times reduced almost to nothing. You can therefore spam your abilities at enemy units attempting to take out your base. If necessary, withdraw your infantry into the building to receive cover from suppression and small-arms fire, but this should be a last-ditch option as it prevents them from using special abilities. Try to keep at least one repair-capable unit (a Kettenkrad or Panzer Grenadiers) close to the base at all times. Don't put them inside the building or near it - keep them at the perimeter of the HQ sector. This way they won't be killed if the enemy tries to shell your base with artillery (especially possible when playing against the British, whose artillery can often do that sort of thing). Weaknesses As a "structure", the Panzer Elite Headquarters is rather durable against all types of enemy fire except specialized demolition charges and flamethrowers. If the enemy has gotten this close to you, your situation is of course already dire regardless of what weapons they are using. Being immobile of course, the greatest danger is long-range artillery, such as is fielded by the British and/or some American companies. Fortunately, the HQ has enough health to withstand several powerful barrages, but this is no excuse to leave it in a state of disrepair. If the HQ is ever damaged, repair it immediately. Trivia *The game-files reveal that the Panzer Elite Headquarters was originally meant to serve as a sort of Medic Station, collecting wounded men off the field. This was supposed to create an Axis Grenadier Squad (though the actual intention probably was to create Panzer Grenadiers, which is more logical). It is unknown why this ability was dummied out in the final version of the game. Gallery Category:Panzer Elite Structures Category:Base Structure